The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Abelia×grandiflora and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Wevo2’. ‘Wevo2’ represents a new Abelia, a semi-evergreen shrub grown for landscape use.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar in summer of 2007 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Abelia×grandiflora ‘Abelops’ (U.S. Pat. No. 20,961) in a container at his nursery in Reeuwijk, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cutting by the inventor in Reeuwijk, The Netherlands in 2007. It has been determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.